FR 2 666 616 A1 shows a door arrester for a motor vehicle, which comprises a housing, the housing having a first housing half and a second housing half. The two housing halves define an opening, with the first housing half and the second housing half in each case bounding just one section of the circumference of the opening. The opening is passed through by a retaining rod which is arranged pivotably on a door assembly part, the retaining rod being formed from two metallic, elastic blades which are connected to each other at their outer ends, and which, in a central region, form a cavity for the retaining rod. In each of the two housing halves are formed two cylindrical recesses in which two guide rollers are mounted exclusively rotatably, the guide rollers being arranged in the cavity of the retaining rod, and one of the guide rollers in each case being in contact with a respective flat side of one of the two blades. Two further, exclusively rotatable guide rollers are provided in the housing and are aligned perpendicularly with respect to the guide rollers, and are in contact with thin, outer flat sides of the two blades. The two blades have a wave-shaped profile which is symmetrical with respect to an axis of extent, with the axis simultaneously being the axis of symmetry of the housing. The two guide rollers can be secured in the wave troughs and define preferred latching positions of the arrester. A drawback of this type of door arrester is the fact that the retaining rod comprises two blades forming a cavity, thus resulting in slight deformability of the retaining rod due to frequent use of the door, for example. In the event of deformation of one of the two blades, or else of both of them, the wave profile is deformed asymmetrically and the defined latching positions are displaced or disappear, so that it is no longer certain or even no longer possible that the door will be immobilized. A further drawback is that the guide rollers bring about both the immobilization and the guiding of the retaining rods, with the result that, on the one hand, there has to be a relatively high frictional contact between the guide rollers and the blades for the immobilization and, on the other hand, for the easy movement of the door, a sliding of the guide rollers on the blades has to be realized, thus necessitating a compromise to the disadvantage of the immobilization or to the movement of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,305 B1 shows a door arrester which comprises a single-part housing which has an opening, the opening being passed through by a retaining rod. The housing is fastened on the door or door frame by means of screws or rivets, and two brake members which in each case comprise a guide and a spring element are arranged in the housing, the spring element prestressing the guide counter to the retaining rod. Each of the two guides has a contact part which is in engagement with the retaining rod and which is formed in such a manner that the contact surface of the contact part forms a line with the retaining rod. The retaining rod is arranged between the two contact surfaces and its wide sides are in engagement with the two contact parts of the brake members. The wide sides of the retaining rod have a rising ramp, with the result that, during the opening of the door, because of the rising of the ramp counter to the two spring elements, the brake members have to overcome a force, and thus the opening movement of the door is inhibited. The ramp of the retaining rod also has a drop, so that the movement of the door is also inhibited during the closing movement thereof. The single-part design of the housing of the door arrester results in a complicated assembly, and the attachment of the door arrester to the door or the door frame is complex, since, after the retaining rod is placed into the housing, the brake members have to be arranged around the retaining rod and at the same time within the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,991 A shows a door arrester which comprises a housing and a cover covering the housing. The housing and the cover each have an opening which are aligned with respect to each other. The housing and the cover are fastened on the door or the door frame by means of two screws. The two openings are passed through by a retaining rod which has an upper and a lower flat side, with each of the two flat sides having a groove in the direction of extent of the retaining rod. Recesses in which a respective brake member can be secured are provided in the two grooves. Each of the two brake members comprises a ball, which is in contact with the groove of the retaining rod, and a plastic element, which is prestressed in the direction of the retaining rod by a spring element and in which the ball is mounted on the side facing away from the spring element. During an opening or closing movement of the door, the retaining rod is guided by the housing, and the balls of the two brake members are carried along in the groove, with the recesses of the groove constituting latching positions for the movement of the door. A drawback of this type of door arrester is the fact that the assembly of the door arrester is complex, since first of all the two brake members have to be arranged around the retaining rod, and then the retaining rod and the two brake members have to be guided simultaneously into the housing in order subsequently to be able to close the housing with the cover.
WO 01 90 518 A1 shows a door arrester, in which a housing of integral design is passed through in an opening by a retaining rod, with two axially displaceable brake members being provided in the housing, which brake members are prestressed in the direction of the retaining rod by a respective compression spring and have spherical engagement domes on a side facing the retaining rod, the engagement domes being in contact with the retaining rod. The retaining rod is arranged between the engagement domes of the two brake members, the retaining rod having latching marks of round design matching the spherical engagement domes. Provided in the housing are two holes for fastening the housing to a motor vehicle by means of screws. The two holes are at the same distance from the retaining rod, the holes being arranged between the plane of displacement of the brake members and a fastening plane of the housing to the motor vehicle. A drawback of this type of door arrester is that the engagement domes of the brake members are of spherical design, so that the latching marks arranged on the retaining rod have to be of relatively large design, with the result that only a limited number of latching positions are possible and also the specific retaining force is limited. A further drawback is that the holes are arranged between the motor vehicle and the plane of displacement of the brake members, thus resulting in a relatively large overall height for the housing and, moreover, the forces exerted on the retaining rod by the brake members exert large moments, in particular on the screws for fastening the housing, because of the distance from the bearing plane of the housing on the corresponding door assembly part. Furthermore, the attachment of the door arrester to the motor vehicle is complex, since first of all the two brake members are placed into the housing, then the retaining rod has to be guided through the opening and, counter to the prestressing force of the two compression springs, through the housing in order finally to be screwed on the motor vehicle.